Prophecy
by The-Valliant-Queen
Summary: After years of waiting Willow and Cleo are finally on there way to hogwarts. Not knowing that friendships will be tested as the pureblood start to take there revenge on the wizarding world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone**

**This is my new story, it is written in to POV's, Willow's which will be written by me and Cleo's which will be written by my friend Carlos (her nick name). There will be a second part of the chapter which is Cleo's part but I am still waiting on it.**

**So hope you like and please review! :)**

**Tazzy and Carlos**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Harry Potter and we are not getting any money out of this.**

Chapter 1

Willow's POV

_Tick tock, tick tock. _It took me about three seconds to release what day it was. Without even looking at my clock to see the time, I jumped out of bed and grabbed my dressing gown, putting my slippers on as fast as I could. I ran downstairs at full speed, whilst trying to put my dressing grown on. Running into the kitchen, I look around. Where was mum? She is always up before me. Then it hit me as I looked out the kitchen window, it was still pitch black outside. How did I miss that? It was so obvious. I turned around and to look at the clock that hung above the stove. Four in the morning, it read. Great…. I am going to have to wait another two hours until I can wake everyone up!

After two hour of doing nothing, well not nothing. I tried to keep my mind of what day it was, I tried reading, which would normally work, but it didn't. I tried to play a game with our cat, Snitch. But he didn't like being woken up. Everything I tried just didn't take my mind off that today was the day I have been waiting for my whole live.

Finally at six o'clock my mum and dad came down stairs with my five year old brother and sister, Adrian and Aurora. I was six when Adrian and Aurora were born, I was used to being an only child and one day dad walk into my bedroom and said that my new baby brother and sister were coming and that had to go to Aunt Eliza for a couple hours. When they were born, Dad took me to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I once I saw my little brother and sister, I promised them I would never let anything hurt them. I didn't think anything would change, but it did. Once mum got home with the twins, Mum and Dad were constantly with them and I had to grow up very quickly it was pretty much over night. I hated it. They kept me up at night, woke me up early in the morning, and Mum and Dad didn't have time for me. They still don't have much time for me, but I have only stood by my promise to my little brother and sister. I won't let a fly hurt my little brother and sister no matter how much they annoyed me or how much they take my parents away from me, I would go to the ends of the earth to save them.

"Happy Birthday, Will!" Aurora said running up to me, hugging me around the waist. Yes, it was my eleven birthday, I was officially the right age to go to Hogwarts, that is why I was so excited.

"Thanks, Zora!" I said picking her up. "Wow, someone has gotten bigger overnight."

"Happy Birthday darling," Mum said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Your presents are in the lounge room." Which I already knew, since I had spent a good half an hour looking at them, wondering what they were.

I walked into lounge to see, once again, my presents, but this time I am going to know what inside the wrapping with broomsticks and books on it. I think Mum made it especially for me. I look at my pile of presents there was a new one, it sat on top of the biggest present. It was a little envelope. I walk over to look at it. It had a sticker on it, It was the very sticker that I know for what feels like forever, it was on the front of my favourite wizard book. This sticker was the Hogwarts crest, without thinking I ripped it open and it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL __of__ WITCHCRAFT __and__ WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Minerva M__cgonagall_

_Dear Willow__ Peterson__,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at __Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva M_cgonagall_

I was going to Hogwarts! Too bad I have to wait for September when it is the third of November. It was going to be a long wait!

Harry Potter Fan Fiction

* * *

Cleo's POV

It's cold, very cold, I wish it was summer again, but no, it's autumn, although it feels like winter but I'm not complaining. Autumn means the month of October, and October means my birthday, really I should be in my warm bed, fast asleep, but this year is different, this year I'm turning eleven. So I'm sitting out in the lounge room, wrapped in three of the warmest quilts I have, my parents and siblings have no idea I'm out here, but they won't mind. My hands are covered by warm woollen gloves, which my grandma knitted for me; they have a pattern of Broomsticks and Golden Snitches, and my black cat, Jewel, a large Burmese cross Siamese purrs in my ear. I know I shouldn't be eating sugar at this time of night, but there are five minutes until the 31st of October, my birthday, so I'm sure it won't matter that I am roasting a bag of Marshmallows on the roaring fire which I huddle around.

I intently watch the seconds on my white and green watch tick by; before I know it my watch beeps 12:00am. I get a tingling sensation which runs down my spine, my fingers and toes begin to go numb, that's when I decide that it's way too cold for a young eleven year old, such as myself, to be out of bed, I swiftly walk upstairs to my bedroom and let the much welcome sleep engulf my body. Normally a normal eleven year old would be jumping around with excitement, because it's their birthday. But I'm not a normal 11 year old; I've always felt I was different, even if I was now a witch.

I'm now cold, freezing cold; I find my bed covers have been taken off me, but how? I'm not a restless sleeper. I only just stoped myself from screaming, as I turn my body to find my little seven year old brother Kayden, snuggled up against me, he obviously was sleepwalking again. I begin to drift back off to sleep, following his breathing pattern, when he wakes me.

"Cleo, I had another dream. This time You Know Who was closer than ever." He looked up at me, with his gorgeous green eyes, he looked a little fretful.

"Kaydey, what have I told you? Use his real name;_ Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself._ Besides Voldemort is gone, forever." I reassured him, giving him a hug. Kayden means the world to me; he has been my best friend for ever. Even if there is a huge four year gap between us, he is very intelligent, for his age, and he looks up to me. I give him a piggyback, downstairs, to the kitchen; I sit him down on a couch near the television, and walk over to mum who gives me a huge hug and kiss saying "happy birthday".

I inhale the welcome sent of pancakes cooking in the pan, it is certainly my birthday. Suddenly right before my eyes colourful fireworks are emitted from somewhere, of course my two older brothers Lachlan and Noah have set off Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs, which are their favourite brand of fireworks. Mum tries to get angry at my idiotic brothers, but fails as she starts giggling.

"Where's dad?" I ask mum as she fills our plates with pancakes.

"I'm sorry Cleo, but he had to rush to work, an emergency"

"Why? What emergency? There shouldn't be an emergency" I say suspiciously. My Father works as an Aura for the Ministry Of Magic; Aura's have never had an emergency since the Great War.

"Aye Cleo, here's your letter!" Noah exclaimed handing me the letter, which was written in green ink, and had red wax seal. Mum grabbed the Hogwarts book lists, and looked at them and smiled.

"Guess this means a trip to Diagon Ally".

* * *

I have noticed that people aren't reading passed this chapter, if you aren't going to read passed it than please review and tell us why. It would really help us with later chapters.

Tazzy & Carlos


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Willow's POV

Crying? Why was someone crying in my dream? Than reality hit me, that crying was not someone in my dream. It was my little sister, jumping out of bed it ran down the hall way into my sister's room. It was right next to Adrian's room, because she did want to be that far from her big brother.

"Zora, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to her, to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Dreamed that Voldemort was back," She sobbed into my arm.

"Zora, his dead, Harry Potter killed him, his not coming back this time." I told her.

"I know, but what if he does?"

"Trust me his dead," I reassured her

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Sure," I said grabbing her hand and her pillow. She jumped in bed and next to me; we laid in silence for a couple of minutes. "I am going to miss you when you go to Hogwarts, Will," She told me.

"I know but I will write every day, ok" I said, I was going to miss her to, Adrian as well. I was going to be strange and a little scary not having them there with me. They were my best friends; I don't really have many friends. I was never any good at talking to people I didn't know. I am worrying a lot about Hogwarts lately. I keep thinking what if I don't get any friends, what if I can't talk to my teacher because I am too shy?

* * *

I got woken up this morning not by my little brother, but our family owl, fireball. I jumped out of bed, which is surprising because I hate mornings! Grabbing my favourite pair of denim skinny jeans and a long sleeved V neck shirt that was plain black with a marron scarf and going to the shower.

At the end of my shower I didn't want to get out I was way to warm but mustering all my courage I step out of the shower into the cold air. Drying myself with a towel and putting clothes on. I walk down stairs after brushing my long brownie, blonde hair and putting a little bit of make up on.

"Morning, Mum," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, darling, you're up early," she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Why was Zora asleep with you this morning?"

"She had a nightmare about Voldemort, I am quite surprise that a five year old that wasn't alive at the time as nightmare about him?"

"He has affected many people not just at that war," Mum said with tears in her eyes, she had lost her little sister at that war, her sister Lucia was killed in that war, the Lucia was in her fifth year Ravenclaw and did get out in time and got kill by a Death Eater.

"So, what the plan for today?" trying to change the subject.

"Well, you and I are going to have a girl's day!" Mum said excitedly

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going Hogwarts shopping! Since you go in two weeks' time, so you better eat you breakfast quickly."

I finished breakfast just as Mum came down the stair ready to go. "Put your plate in the sink, than come over here."

After I had placed my bowl in the sink and washed my hands and made my way over to our fireplace.

"You go first," Mum said handing out the bowl of Floo powder for me to take a hand full once I got into the fireplace.

* * *

We arrived at Flourish and Blots and ran over to the books, I love reading it one of my favourite things in the entire world. Mum took me away before I could spend too money on books.

We got my school books, cauldrons and my other school supplies before making my way to Ollivanders to get my wand.

"Hello, let's see what I have for you." He said before disappearing behind rows of floor to ceiling shelves. "Here," he said coming back with an open box in his hand and giving me the wand but as soon as it touched my fingers it was taken back off me, disappearing again. He turn will another wand. As my hand wrapped around the wand I felt sudden warmth go up my hand and across my body. "Well it looks like the Elm and Unicorn, Ten and a Quarter inches is the wand for you." Mum payed for my wand and we left the shop.

"Mum, can I have an owl?" I asked her as we went past Eylopes Owl Emporium

"Sure" she said and we walk into the shop. I found a beautiful owl which was black with little spots on it; I deicide to call it Galaxy.

* * *

Hey everyone

What do you think? Next chapter is on the train.

Reviews equal Willow and Cleo meeting!

TAZZY


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey **

**Thanks for the reviews, Chapter 3! Were on the Hogwarts express!**

**Please read and review**

**Tazzy and Carlos**

Disclaimer- we don't own Harry Potter!

Chapter Three- Hogwarts Express

Cleo's POV

Arriving at Kings Cross Station in London felt so surreal; I just couldn't believe my time had finally come where I would be attending Hogwarts. My brothers always tell tales of the deaths and people getting their ears cursed off, and not to mention the Quidditch injuries. They also brag about how they get up to mischief and cause chaos but really they aren't bad-asses like myself; who has been asked to leave, (aka been expelled) from several different muggle primary schools. It's not my fault; I don't expect myself to just take all the trash talk and slurring from the other kids; being called _'weird', 'strange', 'odd' _and all of the above , really can ruin a child's self-esteem; but I never allowed that to happen, physical and verbal violence is my solution.

"Ready for this sis?" Noah asked bending down to my height, as we were about to cross the barrier into platform nine and three quarters.

"You bet! I've been waiting eleven years for this." I replied confidently

"Cleo, you're going to be an incredible witch one day" Noah's frog green eyes looked up at me with confidence. "I'm proud of you; and at school and everywhere I'll be proud to say that you Cleo Hathaway, you are my sister" he had a faraway look in his eye; I look up to Noah, and am thankful for all he has done for me and for our family, ever since Noah was little he has taken control of being the 'man' in the house, he was technically our father, because my real dad… he was just never there, there are days when I can't even remember what he looks like.

"Thanks Noah" I reply with a smile of appreciation.

We pass through the barrier and walk onto the platform, I board the train, ushered by my brother's, they quickly find their friends, and leave me alone, to find a seat. The terrible feeling of not being able to find anyone or see anyone familiar kicks in, it's that dreaded feeling of loneliness. Finally I find a compartment which looks empty; I peer inside only to prove I need to get my estimations correct. Sitting next to the window is a girl, who looks my age, with brownish blond hair, and brilliant hazel eyes.

"Um, do you mind, everywhere else if full?" I asked the girl nervously, referring to the empty seat opposite her.

"Of course not" she replied moving her backpack to allow space

"By the way I'm Cleo, Cleo Hathaway" I said, holding out a hand for her to shake.

"Willow," She shook my hand with a charming smile.

We got talking and I found out Willow was an exceptionally bright witch, who lived rather close to me. We were also simular in so many ways that I can't explain, and we got along really well, we instantly became best friends.

Suddenly the door of our carriage slides open to reveal two girls and a boy, all who looked to be mine and Willow's age.

"Hullo, can we join you? Some immature boys set off a whole heap of Dr Fibuster's Wet start- No Heat fireworks, in our carriage" Asked a girl, who appeared to be the tallest, she looked a little scared or nervous.

"Sure, I'm Cleo Hathaway, and this is Willow" I greeted them warmly, and got up to sit next to Willow.

"My name's Lacy and this is Gabriel and Dre" Lacy said sitting down in the place I left.

We spoke for hours, taking in everything which was said, and learning each other's life stories. It had struck me that Lacy was intelligent, fun and someone who I could trust but she was shy, Gabriel was a little shy and quiet too, but I found out she was out there and loved to act crazy. And Dre, he was so different to all the guys I know, he's real smart/ Intelligent, and quite witty, he's not a nerd- far from it, but he isn't one of those losers who only care about impressing their friends.

A lady pushing a trolley came in and we had bought lollies and sweets off her, we all put in one Gallon each and shared our sweet treats with each other. We all had rapidly grown comfortable with each other, I'm sure they all figured out once I get talking I don't shut up, and I also like to brag and over exaggerate.

"I'm really keen to do Transfiguration" Willow said as we talked about school and what we would be looking forward to, "I'm always fascinated by it when my parents use it" She continued. We all nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to play Quidditch" I piped up,

"You know, you won't be playing Quidditch until our second year, and that's not even considering that you will be on the team, because your house team has to choose you," Willow said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Who's saying I won't make the team this year?" I challenged

"I'm not saying it's impossible, but it's unlikely"

"Nineteen years ago Harry Potter became the youngest player in a century!"

"Yeah, but that's '_Harry Potter, _he was a legendary seeker. Away they don't let first years play for a reason Cleo, it is very dangerous, and people have died. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A history_!_"_

"Yeah, and I'm '_Cleo Hathaway' _you can read about that in _Hogwarts: A history _as well_" _I argued, mocking Willow's tone

"Smart-ass" came Lacy's voice from beside me, Willow being glad that Lacy had said that when she couldn't, agreed with a nod. The rest of the journey was much the same, soon Willow had fallen asleep, with her head against the glass window, and I followed, resting mine on her shoulder, soon everyone was fast asleep, or just resting; Until I felt the train slow down and come to a halt.

Willow's POV

I woke up are the train came to a halt, to find Cleo's head to my shoulder. Everyone else was asleep, the boy names Dre had is back against the window, Gabriel was curled up on the same long chair as Dre and Lacy had her head leaning against the long chair me and Cleo were on.

"Cleo!" I said trying to wake her up. "Cleo!"

"Yes?" she said rubbing her eyes. "We have arrived," I told her.

"Really oh Merlin!" She said as she straightens her sleek, but short, black hair. "Everyone up! We're here!" she said yelling really loud. Laughing, I help Lacy, up and grabbed my truck and Galaxy.

"First years this way please," I heard as I stepped of the train, a really tall, hairy man say from the other side of the platform. We man our way over to the abnormally large man. "Is that every one, ok follow me first years," he said waving his massive hand pecking us to come with him.

We made our way to what looks to be little boats; we had to have three people per boat. I got in a boat with Cleo and Lacy. The boats magical made its way over the lake. The giant squids were coming up to the surface around us, we giggled as one of the girls in the boat got wet by a squid. The girl turn around and shot us the biggest, bitchiest glared ever seen. She turned around as someone from another boat, gasped. I wiped my head around to see what the person gasped at and there stood Hogwarts lit up with thousands of light in the night sky. It was beautiful, and so surreal. We sat gazing at the Castle until we reached the edge of the lake.

The tall, hairy man took us up to the castle, it was nothing like I had imagined, there were pictures in _Hogwarts: A History_ but nothing compared to being here in this magical castle and seeing it in person. The picture greeted us are we walked up the stairs towards a very stern looking Professor with black hair and green eyes that were surveying all of us as we stop in front of her.

"First years, welcome I am Professor Mcgonagall, behind these doors you will be sorted into your house, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and _Slytherin_. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. Good luck and I will be back in the middle when we are really for you."

"What house do you think you will be in Cleo?" I asked her.

"My mum a Ravenclaw, Dad's a Slytherin and my brothers are in Gryffindor so I don't mind really. "What about you?"

"My parents were Ravenclaws; we have been in there for generations. So I want to be in Ravenclaw but Gryffindor would be cool to." I replied.

"My parents were in Hufflepuff, I don't care what house I am in." Gabriel said.

"My parents were Gryffindors and I hope I am in that house too!" Lacy told us.

"Mum was in Gryffindor and Dad was a Ravenclaw, so I don't know." Dre said.

"It would be cool if we were all in the same house!" Gabriel said really excited about the thought about being in the same house. Before we could say anything, Professor Mcgonagall came back. "We are really for you," She told us and butterflies made their way into my stomach as the doors to the great hall opened.

**Thanks for reading now PLEASE review and add this story on Favourites or Alerts!**

**Chapter 4 next Sorting! What houses do you think they will be in! **

**Next update when we get more than 5 reviews! **

**Until Next time!**

**Tazzy and Carlos **


End file.
